Kiss Play
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: an explaination of a secret relationship in my other story, 'Love Game'. please don't read this without reading that first.


**Part of my 'Love Game' universe.**

**Before everything that happened in 'Love Game',**

**the reason Harry is so obsessively protective of Hermione.**

Snape walked around his dungeon. It wasn't like him not to be able to sleep. Usually he just took his Draught of Dreamless Sleep and was asleep before the potion hit his stomach.

But he didn't like to do that unless the nightmares were extremely bad. Which tonight they weren't.

Snape was so wrapped up in his mind that he almost didn't hear the low panting, coming from one of the dungeons. Even as he moved to the door, he could also hear the low moans escaping someone's mouth.

He sighed. Not another one.

If he didn't know any better, he would of thought that people would be scared of fucking in his dungeons.

As he went to open the door leading into the room, a voice spoke up.

" I don't know if we can keep doing this." a female said, lust evident in her voice.

"why not?" a distinctly male voice said, shock and hurt emerging in it.

" I don't know how long I can keep this from him, Harry." the female said again, steps adding to the sound.

"but Hermione," Harry said, walking over to her. " I care for you. I love you. I want to help you, because you and I both know that Ron can't help you. He's never been able to before."

" I know Harry." Hermione said.

Snape pushed the door open a little more, not enough to be noticed, just so he could see.

Hermione and Harry had their back turned to the door, and Harry had his hands on her shoulders.

" I just can't hurt him like this anymore." Hermione said, turning to look at him. Snape could see that her eyes were full of tears. " It's killing me. I love you, Harry. I'm sorry."

She made for the door, but Harry grabbed her hand. His eyes were full of tears too. Some had slipped down his cheeks. " Please Hermione. One last time," he pleaded, still starring in her eyes. " for me to remember."

There was a long silence. But at the last moment, Hermione moved back into his arms.

Harry bent down and kissed her sweetly. After a minute, it turned more passionate. His hands roamed her body, and he moved his tear-stained face to her neck and lower. He pushed her shirt over her head, revealing large pale breasts, and a firm stomach. His face moved from her lips down to her throat and her collarbone. She moaned, and gasped. One hand moved to her breast and began to massage it. She moaned more and writhed in Harry's grasp. Hermione moved her hands under Harry's shirt, and pulled it over his head. Then started to fumble with his belt. When his belt clattered to the floor, she unzipped his pants and pushed them to the floor too. Harry kicked them off and out of the way.

Then he grabbed her skirt, and pushed it to the ground. Her underwear matched her bra, and was soaking wet. He kissed her again, and reached for his wand.

" _Fare a Letto._" He panted huskily, pointing to a table.

It transfigured itself into a bed, which Harry proceeded to move Hermione too. He grabbed her ass, and

lifted her onto it. Then proceeded to rip off her underwear, kissing her the whole time. He moved down her. He kissed her in her sweet spot, making her writhe and moan more. Then looked up her body, starring straight into her eyes. They were begging, pleading for him. Harry knew it, and Hermione knew it too. He kissed back up to her mouth, pushing his tongue in, wishing he could have her forever.

" Now?" he panted into her ear.

" Now." She said, kissing his neck.

He positioned himself at her opening. Then with one last look in her eyes, pushed quickly in.

He groaned in ecstasy, her walls tightening around him. He began moving in and out. She moaned again, and pulled his chest to her. But Harry stopped, and pulled out. Grabbing her hips, he flipped Hermione over and pushed in. Hermione let out a shallow scream, writhed beneath him.

" Oh god." she moaned into the transfigured pillows. " oh Harry. Ah."

She came violently, and Harry road her through it, beginning on her second.

When she came again, Harry stepped up the rhythm, and leaned over her. Then, as he pushed as far into her as possible, Harry bit her shoulder, hard. It began to bleed under his mouth. The scar would stay there until she died. The only mark he would ever have with her.

He climbed off her and helped clean her up. He repaired her underwear, and gave them back.

After they were dressed, Hermione kissed Harry one last time.

She walked to the door, and Snape did a hurried illusion charm over himself. Hermione stopped with the her hand on the knob.

" We can't do this anymore Harry." Hermione said, with her back turned to him. " you're marrying Ginny at the end of the year, and I'm marrying Ron in July. How will that make them feel? It would break their hearts."

She left. Not allowing the tears to fall, not until she had made it to the Heads common room.

Harry slid onto the floor, not trying to get up. His chest ached, his heart refused to beat right. He felt light headed and didn't try to stop the tears that flowed down his face.

" Well Potter." Snape said, walking into the room. " it hurts doesn't it?"

"of course." Harry said, not looking up.

" just remember." Snape said, pulling up Harry's face. " she may have meant the world, but you have someone else who loves you just as much. I didn't even have that."

Snape looked into Harry's eyes, the exact shade of Lily's.

For a second, just a second, Snape was pushed back into the first real fight Lily had with James.

She had come to him for comfort, and he loved her for that. Especially after the fight she had had with him. He had held her while she sobbed into his shirt. He had even held her afterwords, while she talked about hers and James plans after Graduation. It had torn his heart out, to hear those plans. But he had to live for her.

" Go back to the one who loves you." Snape said, straightening up. " it will help, and someday maybe you'll love her like you love miss Granger."

Harry sat there a few minutes, and let that sink in. he got up off the floor. He went back to bed, and when he saw Ginny the next day, he kissed her passionately.

Snape left. He went back to bed, and fell into his usual nightmares about Lily, waking the next morning to the fresh hole in his chest.

**Hope everyone liked. **

**This is just explaining the 'mystery relationship'**

**in my story 'Love Game.'**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Jen**


End file.
